Torture
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Tony, once again under the control of Loki, see's to it to make Sebastian scream. He's the one who ends up screaming. Tony/Moran


RP Based on the Universe of Darkly-Stark and WolvesandWar on Tumblr.

* * *

Tony circled the table his prey was strapped down too, touching the metal slowly as he waited for the other to wake up. His eyes were shining bright frost blue, and every inch of his was his Masters Loyal Pet. Normal Tony was nowhere to be found.

Even before he opened his eyes Sebastian knew something was very wrong. He did a series of small movements, testing his body's mobility in a way that would go unnoticed by anyone if they were near. Fuck. He was strapped down to something hard and cold. A metal table perhaps? The constraints themselves seemed to be made of metal as well which only added to the list of reasons why he was in serious trouble.

When he was sure he couldn't deduce anything else about his current state without seeing it for himself, he opened his eyes. And his heart stopped. "Tony? What the fuck-!"

Tony leaned over him, grinning widely. "Wolfy finally woke up, hmm? It's been ever so lonely all by myself." He hissed, eyes flashing.

Sebastian tugged against his restraints and narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "Is this some kind of game, Tony? Because I don't think it's funny at all."

Tony smirked darkly. "It's the best kind of Game, Sebastian..." He purred, leaning down, and licking up his ear, before hissing. "It's one where I break you into tiny pieces."

Sebastian couldn't suppress the shiver that the lick created within in. He glared in response. "You know I have issues with being restrained. Untie me. /Now/."

Tony smirked, and pulled back, locking eyes with him, eyes which were cold, completely devoid of any emotion except for Sadism.

"Why would I do that, Sebastian?" He hissed.

Sebastian felt his chest tighten. His eyes. There was something wrong with his eyes. "Tony...what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." He hissed, gripping Sebastian's chin. "For the first time in my life, I am seeing -clearly-." He growled.

"What are you talking about? Stop this."

"Master Loki has shown me the light..." He purred, running his fingers down his face. "Shown me what true power is." He growled.

Sebastian's blood ran cold. "Loki? Oh shit...Tony, fight him."

Tony slapped him harshly. "You will not say Masters name!" He roared. "It will not pass your unworthy, filthy lips."

Sebastian slowly turned his face back towards Tony, his eyes angry. "Where is he?"

"Watching." He said simply, moving away, and pulling the sheet off his cart with a flourish. "Hmm, so very many toys to play with...so little time..."

"You have to fight him, Tony. Don't let him take you."

Tony picked him a needle, long and hollow. "I have so many painful toys to use on you." He purred, walking over.

Sebastian tugged at his restraints again, his heart beginning to race. "Tony! You have to fucking fight him! Look at what you are doing!"

Tony smiled at him, but it was sharp, and cold, and terrifying. "I'm making you suffer." He hissed, and jammed the needle into his thigh.

Sebastian clenched his teeth as the cry of pain ripped through him. He panted heavily and stared at Tony. He wasn't giving up. "You're stronger than he is, Tony. You can break his control."

Tony smirked, and ripped out the needle, dragging it up Sebastian's pants. "You say this like I want to." He said, looking at him with lidded eyes.

Sebastian clenched his teeth again and tensed as the needle was removed. He opened his eyes and looked back into Tony's icy blue ones. "You do. I know you do."

Tony chuckled, and then jammed the hollow point through his arm. "Ah-!" he cried out. He turned his pained eyes to Tony again. "Fuck, Tony! Fight it!" Tony smirked, and dragged his tongue over the blood rolling down his arm. "Hmm, you scream so pretty."

"Tony, please. This isnt the real you!" Tony stood and walked over, running his fingers over his toys, before pulling up a long, slender knife. "Where do you want it?"

"Fuck it all to hell..." Again, Sebastian fought against his restraints. When that didnt work he lifted his head to glare around the room. "Let him go, you bastard! Let him go or I'll rip you to shreds!"

There was a flash of green through Tony's eyes, almost taunting, but then they were back to blue, and Tony grinned, walking over, and jammed the knife into his opposite leg.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, his eyes welling up with tears. His body tired to curl up on itself but was obviously stopped by the restraints. He panted heavily through clenched teeth and glared up at the ceiling again. "I'll kill you for this! I will fucking kill you!"

"You won't come out of it alive. Have no worries, little sniper, You'll get your fiancé back...right as you die." Tony said, voice low and dark, eyes green, before he blinked, and it was back to blue. "You liked that knife, didn't you?"

Sebastian's breathing became even more labored as he felt hatred pulse through him. "Come back to me, Tony. Please. Think about what you're doing. He's using you!"

Tony hummed, and mostly dragged the knife out, and pulled it down, parting the skin. Sebastian hissed. "Tony! Please!" His voice was almost desperate now. "Please what?" He purred.

"Fight him. Dont give in." Tony rolled his eyes, and grabbed the knife, jamming it back over to grab a canister of salt. "Ever had salt ground into your wounds?" Sebastian locked his eyes on Tony. Getting through to him was the only chance he had. "Tony. You remember our first mission together?"

Tony hesitated, still holding the canister of salt.

"Remem-ah!" Sebastian breathed heavily through clenched teeth as he fought off the pain. He was getting lightheaded now. But he kept his eyes on Tony. "Remember how I...I couldnt stand you?"

Tony glanced back, eyes mistrustful. "What about it?" He growled, pouring salt in a bowl.

Keep talking. Keep talking. "Every morning I had to wake up and pretend that you were someone I cared about, someone I loved. But I hated you."

A smirk over his lips for a second. Having to be the happy gay couple, always kissing and touching and 'Assholes' and 'You Fucker's in private, growling and trying to keep from killing each other..

"I hated you just as much."

Until...one day...it had stopped being such a lie.

"But things changed between us." He clenched his teeth as another wave of pain rocked through him. "Things changed and the acting started comin' to us naturally." He smiled at the memory. "Of course we denied it. I don't know about you but I know I denied it because I was afraid. Afraid that you were slowly becoming the most important person in the world to me."

Tony had been worried about how Toni would feel, but his wife had just laughed, and told him to video tape it, as she always did.

"I..." The bowl shook in his hands. "...in the world..."

Sebastian saw those hands shaking and continued, his hope rising with each beat of his heart. Tony could do this. "I never asked for you to come into my life. I never asked for you to-ah!" No. He couldn't let the pain win. Loki. Would. Not. Win. "I never asked to love you, you fucking asshole. But I do. I love you so much. So don't you abandon me like this you bitch. Don't let him take you from me."

The bitch broke him free. He dropped the bowl, and pushed away from the cart, and stumbled to the table, His eyes were still blue, but they were his normal warm blue, horrified. Sebastian...was loosing a lot of blood. He had hit a lot of major arties.

He wasn't going to be able to tie all these off. "No no no no..." He mumbled, terrified, ripping his shirt off to try and tie a tourniquet.

Sebastian blinked and a silent tear fell down his cheek. "There you are. Bought time you showed up, you fucker." Tony moved up, and kissed that tear. Sebastian never cried in front him, went out of his way to hide it, actually, and Tony's lip quivered, cause he knew then...inside of him, that hope was lost.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian. I didn't know...I have no control..." He whispered, kissing him, over and over, shaking.

Sebastian smiled and brought a hand up to cup Tony's cheek. "Shh. You're here now. You came back to me. You didn't let him win and that's all that matters."

Tony's hands finished undoing the other binds...though he knew Sebastian wasn't leaving this table. "We-We're still supposed to get married, you asshole, I bought you a fucking hummer as a present." He told him shakily, tears in his eyes.

Sebastian laughed. "A hummer? You trying to tell me something?" He reached up and playfully punched Tony in the face. "Am I not masculine enough for you?"

"I was going to give you hummer in the hummer." He smirked, blinking to clear his eyes. "So you need to stay alive, so I can do that, okay?" He pressed their foreheads together. "I love you, you motherfucker, don't you to do this to me."

Sebastian smiled and locked eyes with Tony. "Love you too, you beautiful bastar-ah!" He clenched his teeth and pushed his forehead hard against Tony's. "It's not your fault, you hear me?"

"I did it, Seb, It was me." He whispered. He stayed right where he was though, unwilling to leave Sebastian for even a second. Sebastian felt the strength draining from his body. Fuck, he was out of time. "No. Not that wasn't you." He lifted an arm to poke Tony in the chest. "This. /This/ is you."

"I love you. I love you so...so much, Moran." He took Sebastian's hand, bringing it up to kiss the palm, and then pressing it against his chest, over his heart. Sebastian smiled. He was feeling sleepy now. "Love you too. Always will."

Tony stroked his hair, and smiled, trying to look as normal as possible. "Love you more, Asshole..." he purred, kissing his nose, and pulling back. Sebastian's eyes were closing, and Tony felt like his heart was going to rip out of his chest.

"Sleep, Baby. I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered.

Yes, sleep. That's all he was doing. He must have had a rough day because Fuck. He was exhausted. "Betterbe, yaprick..." he mumbled, feeling his body getting heavy.

"Of course, fucker. It's your turn to c-cook dinner." Tony gulped, his voice only cracking slightly. "Just close your eyes, and it will quiet soon." He whispered.

"Mmm..." he hummed. "Makin your fav..or...ite." Something didn't feel right. Tony...something to do with Tony. Fuck he was tired. But...something. He needed...what did he need? "Tny...?" he managed.

"I'm here." He choked out. "I'm here, baby, I'm not going anywhere, I swear I won't leave you, okay?"

"M'kay...Loveyou.." he breathed. And then he was gone.

Tony screamed. For what seemed like hours, shaking his body, and pleading, kissing quickly-cooling lips, and begging 'Please Come Back'.

But there was no one there to answer him, and Tony Stark, who had been pieced together, patched...

_**Broke all over again.**_


End file.
